blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Kahono
|sign= Scorpio |height= 157 cm |weight= |blood= A |eyes= Red |hair= Dark red |family= Gifso (grandfather) Gio (father) Kiato (older brother) |occupation= Priestess |squad= |country= |workplace= Seabed Temple |manga= Chapter 57 |anime= Episode 39 |jva= Megumi Han |eva= }} , |chapter= }} is a priestess of the Seabed Temple. Appearance She has long dark hair and wears a dress. As a priestess, she wears a dolphin mask and a light-colored, hooded robe. Personality She finds the sound of waves to be relaxing. Biography Kahono and Kiato spend years practicing their Song and Butoh Magic in worship of the Sea God. While Kahono practices her singing on the beach of Raque, Asta and Noelle Silva approach her. She is embarrassed when she notices them watching, and decides to introduce herself, telling them about her dream of becoming a singing and dancing idol for the money. She notices Asta's fatigue and heals him with a song, impressing Noelle. Kahono then tries to charge Asta for it. Amused with them, she accepts them as friends and then explains to Noelle that she should let loose her mana rather than suppress it. Because she thinks that focus comes from mental peace, Kahono asks Noelle if she has any good memories of her family. In a darker mood, Noelle leaves to practice, much to Kahono's confusion. Over several nights, Kahono and Asta help Noelle to train, with both cheering her on and Kahono healing her fatigue. When Asta convinces Noelle to let her magic run rampant, Noelle is taken aback. As Noelle's concentration wavers, her squadmates appear and cheer her on. Reflecting on her happy memories with Black Bull, she successfully casts Cradle of the Sea Dragon. Her squad congratulates her, but Kahono disappears and says that she will be waiting in the Seabed Temple. When the Black Bulls reach the temple, Gifso challenges them to the Temple Battle Royale and summons the priests, before spreading the fighters around the temple. Kahono confronts Charmy Pappitson and sings her to sleep with Mother Lullaby. Kahono encounters Noelle and removes her dolphin mask. When Noelle questions if Kahono is only using her to leave the temple, Kahono denies it and insists that they are friends. Kahono tries to put Noelle to sleep but the lullaby is stopped by Nest of the Sea Dragon, so Kahono shifts to offense and barrages the barrier with Destruction Beat. Noelle tries to blast Kahono with water but the attack diverts, and Kahono criticizes Noelle for her lack of conviction. Their fight is interrupted by Yami Sukehiro's announcement that the White Night Eye has invaded the temple, and Gifso announces a change in the game's rules. Kahono and Noelle race to Vetto's location. Kahono hits his arm, forcing him to let go of Asta, and the girls repeat Asta's comment so Vetto can understand. After Asta tries to sneak attack Vetto but is batted away, Kahono saves him from crashing into the wall. She then yells at her brother for lying down, and they combine their magic, with Kahono's Song Magic enhancing his Butoh Magic. As the spell forces Vetto back, Kahono declares that the spell will never be broken because it is proof of their bonds. However, Vetto easily rips off Kiato's leg and crushes Kahono's throat. Gifso summons two Monster Toys to protect his granddaughter but Vetto destroys them and then lifts up Kahono by her hair. She glares at him and he offers to tear her apart, before Noelle demands that he let her go. Seeing that Noelle is shaking, Kahono uses her magic to whisper encouragement to her friend. Preparing to take on Noelle's spell, Vetto tosses Kahono aside. The girl then uses her magic to heal Asta. Vanessa Enoteca's Thread Magic then saves Kahono and the others from Vetto's Demon Beast Magic. After the battle, Gifso hugs his grandchildren. Kahono and Kiato are placed in the temple's infirmary, where Noelle visits them. When Noelle apologizes for not better protecting them, Kahono thanks her for protecting the temple and confirms that her dream of becoming a singer is still alive. As Noelle leaves, Kahono notices that Kiato is infatuated, and thinks that he has no chance with Noelle. Asta invites Kahono and Kiato to the Star Awards Festival. Once there, he uses a bottle of Witch Queen's magic to heal Kahono's throat and Kiato's leg. Kahono hugs Noelle and sings, which attracts the attention of those nearby. She then suggests that they go on a double date. Battle Prowess Magic *'Song Magic': Kahono uses this form of magic to cast spells through singing. Mother Lullaby.png|link=Mother Lullaby|Mother Lullaby Destruction Beat.png|link=Destruction Beat|Destruction Beat Rhythm Cushion.png|link=Rhythm Cushion|Rhythm Cushion *'Healing Magic': Kahono uses this form of magic for recovery purposes. Heal Lullaby.png|link=Heal Lullaby|Heal Lullaby *'Union Magic': Kahono combines her Song Magic with her brother's Butoh Magic. Sea God Invocation.png|link=Sea God Invocation|Sea God Invocation Abilities *'Enhanced Magic Power': Like the rest of her family, Kahono possesses a large amount of magic power, on the level of a Senior Magic Knight. *'Enhanced Mana Sensory': Like the rest of her family, Kahono has great perceptive abilities in regards to mana. *'Immense Endurance': Kahono remains conscious and focused after Vetto crushes her throat, communicating with Noelle and healing Asta. Equipment *'Grimoire': Kahono possesses a three-leaf clover grimoire that contains song-based spells. Kahono grimoire.png|Kahono's grimoire Fights *Charmy Pappitson vs. Kahono: Win *Noelle Silva vs. Kahono: Discontinued *Kiato and Kahono vs. Vetto: Loss Events *Temple Battle Royale *Star Awards Festival Relationships Noelle Silva Asta Notable Quotes * * Initial Concepts Temple priests initial concept masks and robe.png|Mask and robe Trivia *Kahono is based off Honoka Akimoto, a member of Team Syachihoko and a fan of ''Black Clover. *Kahono ranked fourteenth in the first popularity poll and 38th in the second. *Kahono's favorite things are signing, money, and ice. *Question Brigade Rankings: **Kahono is the fifth most beautiful woman. **Kahono is the best singer. References Navigation es:Kahono